Pesadillas de medianoche
by Fernanda.WarriorPrincesss
Summary: Los hermanos Renaldi ahora están solo, ahora Orión debe averiguar cómo apaciguar las pesadillas de su hermana pequeña, una peticion los unio mas como hermanos en ese momento (ligado al fic Temperance Renaldi: la princesa mestiza) One-shot


**Este un one-shot que se me ocurrió mientras escribía el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic Temperance Renaldi: la princesa mestiza, acepto jitomatazos, comentarios, críticas**

**Hago esto con fines de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro….**

Después de la tempestad viene la calma o eso es lo que dicen las personas pero una pequeña niña no halla consuelo y se refugiaba en los brazos de su hermano, Orión Renaldi, de 8 años pero con la apariencia permanente de 20 años, de 1.75 de altura, ojos color café claro cabello corto y negro como la noche y de piel morena se perdió en sus pensamientos analizando lo pasado los últimos días, tras el ataque de Pitch, la caída de su reino y la muerte de sus padres huyo al sur con su hermana de 1 año Temperance, pero en las noches la pequeña empieza a llorar, se retuerce por el pánico y luego se pone a gritar, ahora han pasado 4 días de la tragedia y se encontraban en la Patagonia y en poco tiempo iba a anochecer, aunque le había prometido una cacería de huevos de pascua este año, no sería posible por los acontecimientos recientes, así que decidió viajar al sur y no mantenerse en movimiento para evitar encontrarse con ese horrendo espíritu que debía estar gozando con el miedo de su hermana.

-Orión- llamo con la voz quebrada una pequeña niña que tenía los ojos brillantes de llorar tanto, era la pequeña Temperance quien tenía el vestido sucio y rasgado, no había día que no llorara, a Orión se le partía su corazón al verla, ella a diferencia del pasaría su corta niñez sin sus padres y posiblemente con carencias y marginada por los demás seres mágicos e inmortal por ser una mestiza.

-¿Qué ocurre Tem? ¿Pasa algo? ó preguntar para ver cómo ayudar a su niña

-tuve un sueño feo-.tímida mirando al suelo mientras movía su pie en círculos en la tierra.

Orión se acercó y la cargo acuñándola en sus brazos y se acercó a un claro y se sentó junto al tronco un árbol.

-¿Hermanito?-.

-¿estas pesadillas son señales de que nos vamos a morir?-pregunto con inocencia en su voz, a pesar de ver sucumbir a su pueblo aún queda esa inocencia que se percibe en los niños

-no pequeña enana.-empezó tratando de suavizar su voz.-solo son malos tiempos es todo, ya verás que todo va a mejorar.-le sonrió sinceramente para ayudarla a confiar en sus palabras lo cual dio resultado así que Temperance lo abrazo de su cuello y trato de dormir, el problema era que no podía, pero recordó que cuando eso sucedía su padre le cantaba una canción para dormir tranquila, ya sabía que hacer pero debía preguntarle a la única persona que podía hacerlo.

-¿orión? llamo somnolienta

-¿si Tem? abrazándola fuertemente transmitiéndole tranquilidad para que Temperance supiera que no le pasaría nada.

-cántame una canción-. pidió levantando la cabeza y mirando al rostro del pelinegro de forma suplicante.

-Luna, no se cantar, en vez de dormir terminare asustados a los animales de por aquí-. Pero la mirada de Temperance lo conmovió.-de acuerdo, a ver ¿Cuál será? Ya se… aclaró la garganta en un intento de poder lograr lo que su hermana desea

Tú, que conmigo estás viviendo  
Estos últimos momentos  
No te quiero ver llorar  
No, que esa lágrima salga  
Que se quede, que no caiga  
No lo quiero ver rodar

Con eso Temperance lo miro a los ojos y sus miradas chocaron y dejo de llorar para escuchar a su hermano-.**"La verdad cantan tan lindo como lo hacía papa Orión"**.-

Con el miedo que tú tienes  
Como hacer que te consueles  
Que lo veas como yo

con eso la pelinegra comprendió que no debía tener miedo el pasado atormentaba pero era pasado por mucho que duela además siempre está el presente, de ahí observo como se alzaba en el horizonte para iluminar la oscuridad de la noche, era un bello espectáculo.

Porque cuando diga adiós  
Tú verás una sonrisa  
Y mi luz se quedará  
En mis ojos escondida  
Para otro que en su vida  
Nunca vio la claridad  
Lo quiero así

Si, y podrán mirar de nuevo  
Ese sol que allá en el cielo  
Entre nubes brillará, si

Si, y verán infinidad  
De paisajes y lugares  
Que yo no veré jamás

Así Temperance empezó a bostezar señal de que no tardaría en dormir, se sentía protegida con Orión a su lado y supo que aunque ahora estaban solos en el mundo no estaban desdichados pues se tenían el uno al otro y eso era suficiente para curar las heridas de sus almas.

Grande, grande, grande es  
La mirada de esperanza  
Que te estoy, contando aquí, si  
Porque puede ser que un día  
Increíble fantasía  
Todo esto, esto mis ojos  
Lo verán por vez primera  
Y si alguna vez tropiezan  
Con los tuyos, se sorprendan  
De reconocerte a ti

Orión dejo de cantar y observo el rostro sereno de su pequeño sol de medianoche estaba tranquila por lo menos esta noche no tendrá pesadillas y podrá descansar después de varios días de dolor, por fin Temperance está en paz, ahora era turno de Orión de descansar aunque en el cielo deslumbro una aurora boreal, señal de que North llamaba a los demás guardianes.

-papa tenía razón, también va tras los mientras en cansancio de ese día lo incitaba a cerrar los ojos.-solo espero que estén bien, porque tratándose de ese monstruo se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

Y con eso abrazados en la inmensidad de la noche ambos hermanos están abrazados sintiendo la protección y el cariño entre ellos, Orión ahora debía criar a una niña que fue traumada por el miedo y el dolor pero lograría que ella lo supere y que su vida sea más dichosa. Mientras los hermanos Renaldi luchaban para aprender a vivir solos en el mundo un nuevo guardián era elegido por el hombre de la luna para vencer a Pitch Black, pero Manny siempre los observaba desde los cielos en las noches observando curioso y atento como un príncipe sin reino le cantaba una canción a su pequeña hermana y evitar las pesadillas de un pasado que los acosaría en la eternidad.

**Espero haya sido de su agrado la canción es ojos de esperanza de Eros Ramazzotti, bueno es todo nos leemos luego bye…**


End file.
